Light Alchemist
by Zhera94
Summary: Trying to escape the pain, Sara ends up in Resembool. Finally meeting Ed and Al, she gets a run for her money in the world of Amestris! I suck at summaries, but this is going to be a long one! So buckle in! As a working adult, I will update as often as I can!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**-****Sara****-**

Pain. Deep, unforgiving pain.

That is what I feel everyday. It's constantly there. The only thing that changes is the levels. Some days it's more dull, where I can ignore it enough to get through the day without crashing. Other days, it feels like a knife being stabbed in my chest. I try to fight it, but the best I can do is wear my mask in front of people. Those days, I try to rush home as fast as I can to avoid people. I can't let anyone see me cry. It's weakness. I've gotten misty, but no actual water works.

Now, the pain I feel is not really from a physical incident. No. My pain stems from years of being delt a shit hand. One thing after another. I've tried pushing past it, but so much has happened that I've hit my breaking point. I'm done.

Their funeral was 6 months ago. Everywhere I go, I get constant reminders of them. I've changed my decor and stopped talking about them. Hell, I even tried talking to a therapist. Nothing helped.

I turned into a recluse. I went out to work, but stayed at home. I never really left the house, unless I wanted to sit on the porch. I drowned myself with anime and books. I found it was my only escape. The one thing I could use to distract myself from reality.

If I wasn't at work or sleeping, my mind was constantly in imaginary worlds that other people created. I would read, and I could perfectly see it go down in my head. Music helped keep me steady as well. The amount of money I've spent on headphones alone is ridiculous.

About 2 months ago, I had officially lost my mind. I was watching FMA again and I made it to where Gluttony ate Ed and Ling. In my delirium I thought, _man I wish I could use the Gate. Then I could completely change universes and stop hurting._ Crazyness sparked ambition, and next thing I knew, I was researching alchemy. Watching Supernatural didn't help either.

And so my journey with alchemy began. I never told anyone. I didn't want anyone to think that the lady in the house down the road was crazy. I'm invisible where I am and I like it. I've spent countless nights restudying the elements, researching the online archives. Some dedicated fans, I've found, figured out some of the latin references and pointed me in the right direction. Theories and ideas on how the alchemic circles worked were scarce. At least, the ones that made sense and explained why in detail.

My sister's house, well mine now, is huge. The entertainment room used to be a photography room, but not anymore. It was her hobby not mine. I cleared it out and it sat empty until my obcession started. I put in a large desk at one end of the rectangular room, in front of the door, with a swivel chair. I covered the bare walls with relevant notes, theories and ideas. The other half of the room didn't have any furniture. I had nailed down a thick white plastic canvas to the hardwood floor. In front of the canvas was an eisle, which propped a fairly large sketch pad.

The canvas is blank. I'm not ready to use it yet. Instead, I practice in the sketch pad. I won't use it until I feel like I've figured it out. My formula isn't ready yet.

_Time passes_

It's the first anniversary of their death. The only thing keeping me sane at the moment is my formula. I'm so close. Thinking out of the box, I try other sequences.

I realize my feet are like ice, my neck ached from hunching over my notes. I decide I need a short break. I stand up, and stretch from head to toe with my arms reaching high. I walk to the living room, and adjust the thermostat. Let's try 75. I wander to the kitchen. My soup is finally done cooking. Comfort food is named that for a reason. I reach into the cabinet, grab a bowl, and pour myself a good amount of Sinigang. My mother never taught me how to cook, so when I moved out I had to figure out on my own. She was a short Filipina, but she always cooked everyday. I grew up on Filipino cuisine. It reminded me of a younger, more innocent me.

I walk back to my study, set my bowl down, and look out the french doors behind my desk. It's still a little warm for September, so I decide to open them. A warm breeze wafts in. The neighbor's floor garden, in full bloom, is right next the the fence. I can smell the different flora as the breeze hits my face.

I sit back down in my chair, feeling the sun shine on my feet. I sip some soup, and dive back into my research. The sun is setting, and the breeze turns cold. I turn my chair and stand. I grab both doors and pull them closed. I look through the glass, not really focusing on anything. My mind is swimming. Something is missing, and I'm determined to figure it out. My bladder grabbed my attention, and I run to the bathroom.

As I wash my hands, I look at my drawings on the mirror. I keep sharpies in the bathroom to write and draw on the mirror to keep me going. I pick up the purple sharpie, and draw another transmutation circle in the middle left side. As I was drawing, I paused. I look at the circle, the sharpie, my hand, me, my hand, the circle, my hand... There!

The idea hit my like a ton of bricks! The last time I thought I had it, nothing happened. But what if it's like the mirror? Whatever I did to it, the opposite happened to my reflection. So what if I completely flipped everything? I had to try!

I flip to my formula in the notepad, and tear it out. I darken the lines, and flip it upside down. I pick up my tablet, pull up the flashlight, and flip the setting. The screen turned bright, and I sit the page on the tablet. I walk to my eisle, and draw the reverse formula.

I made sure every piece was flippped correctly before I started the masterpiece on the canvas. I put the finishing touches, and marvel the piece. I won't try activating yet. I need to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**-****Sara****-**

I take a shower, and head to my room. I pull on my dark blue jeans and slip on my belt. Having decent hips are great and all, but the waist on pants never fit. I put on a black tanktop and my soft, black flanel button up. My dark grey hoodie is the last thing I pull over my head. I sit and pull my socks onto my feet. Standing, I walk to the front door area, and sit on the bench. Looking at the shoe rack, I decide to wear my husband's military boots. That should be sturdy enough. I do circles in the house as I fix up my back pack.

Wherever it takes me, I can get more clothes. So I don't worry about that. Instead, I pack my sketchbook, leather journal, and my utensil tin. My favorite pencils and pens were packed tightly in the tin to make sure they didn't break. I grab my waterproof speaker, the charging cable, and my phone charger. I wrap up my earbuds, my overear headphones, and put them in their respective cases. I grab two extra charging cables, and a couple wall adapters. I double check my phone. I make sure all of my music and books are accessable from the sd card. Wherever I go, I need my music and books. Otherwise I'd go crazy. I grab my battery pack and cable from the wall. I make sure all the electronics are turned off, and close the main pocket. In the front pocket I put a full stick of deoderant, my perfume, a mini bag of extra piercings, a travel size lotion, my tweezers, a mini flashlight, and some other toiletries. I'm obcessed with smell, and have always desired to smell clean. My little pouch of extra hairties also go in the front pocket. Long thick hair goes through them like candy.

I make sure my dad's tags are around my neck. I make sure all 6 rings are accounted for, and all my ear piercings hold a stainless steel earring. I switch my tongue piercing to a plain stainless one. I look over everything one last time, zip my backpack shut, and throw it on my back.

I walk back into the study and head to the desk. I open the long drawer, pull out two envelopes, and sit them on the middle of the desk.

_Last will and testament of Sara Redwine._

_Kaitie Jackson_

If this works, it should take care of whats left after I'm gone. Kaitie visits every other day to make sure I'm still alive. She is my best friend, and has been since before life crashed on me. Everything is going to her. It's the least I can do for the one friend that cares for me. The note personally for her is both emotional and instructive. I have to make sure someone gets rid of my research.

I look around the room again. I decided against bringing my notes. I'm not going to need them again, and don't want anyone else using them. Call me selfish I don't care. I don't think God wants too many people jumping ship.

I grab a switchblade from the desk, and walk over to the canvas. I go down on my knees and take deep breaths. My heart is pounding from adrenaline and exciement. If this works, I'll be done. Opening the blade, I slice my left palm. My ears are pounding, I drop the blade. I clap my hands, it's getting hot. I slam my hands onto the circle, and... nothing.

I keep still, waiting for anything. I start feeling a pit form in my stomach. All of a sudden, I feel a rumble. The circle started glowing, and my heart bursts with joy! I did it! The circle gets brighter and brighter, lighting starts crackling. A wind is coming from nowhere. Suddenly, the light turns red and the eye appears. Little hands grab me, and I black out.

I wake up in a white room, no space. Sitting up, I look around me. There is nothing, except... I stand and turn around. There's a gate. Huh? How? A voice from behind me makes me jump.

"Congradulations on making it this far."

I turn around... It's him.

"Truth..." I utter.

"Correct mortal! You passed the test! How's it feel to succeed where others have failed?"

I look at him with a confused face, "Honestly, a little confused. I'm ecstatic it worked, but I do have a question."

"Go on," he smiled.

"How did I get a gate? I thought people in my world don't have one."

Truth chuckles, "You gained one by solving the riddle. Mortals in your world don't have one yes, but it's obtainable. You solved the problem which took a year from your life, now it is your reward."

"Huh... I didn't take you for a 'solve my riddle' guy."

He laughs. "Of course! Mortals know nothing of me until meeting me!"

"So what now?" I ask him.

Truth grows silent. "Now, you tell me what you are searching for, and we'll discuss the price."

He smiled wide. It was a creepy smile. I started feeling nervous. I looked down at the 'floor' and thoughts swam through my head. _I hope it doesn't cost too much._

I look back up at him, "My world has nothing but suffering for me." I point at the gate, "If this gate is truely mine, I want to go to a world where alchemy exists. I want to start anew somewhere away from the painful reminders of those who left me."

I drop my hand and stare Truth in the face.

"Changing worlds,.. I see. Do you care which world?"

"As long as alchemy exists there, I don't care which one."

He laughs again, "Alright alchemist! However, what are you willing to give me in exchange? I can't send you for free?"

I ponder his question. Looking over myself I ask him, "What about a leg? Would that be enough?"

Truth grew silent. _Please! Let it be enough!_

"Done!"

All of a sudden, my gate opens, and a million hands start grabbing me.

"Thank you Truth! Thank yo-aaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

A sharp pain runs up my left leg. Everything from mid thigh down fell to pieces in the little hands.

In between my screams, I hear Truth, "Hope you don't mind the changes!"

"WHAT?"

I'm pulled into the gate, and I black out again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Forward**_

_Hello everyone! I realize my first chapters are a little short, but I'm working on getting better at being more descriptive and filling in the slower parts. I'm struggling a little, but I promise to get better. For more information about me, I am a 24-year-old married woman. I've been a fan of FMA since I was 12. I've had my OC designed for a few years, but as anyone can understand she's changed a bit over time._

_For her story to work, I kind of messed with the timeline a little. In the canon, one thing happens after another like a landslide. In here, there are breaks in between. I feel like big things don't really happen like a check list, more like you stumble on it after a while. If you don't like how far I've pushed the events back, well I'm sorry. Don't read then. There are stories out there much better than mine._

_As I put in the description, I will update as much as I can. My goal is to at least have half a chapter written every day. Not having any kids helps, but I also have a commitment to play video games with my husband. It's one of the few ways we bond as a couple since his back surgery._

_As a warning, I will add that because this is my first fanfiction, I am experimenting with layouts and how I execute conversations. (Please don't hate me!) I am open to criticism and advice from you guys. Thank you __ShadowHeart175__! Not gonna lie, I wrote the first two chapters on WordPad before I got word. Now I have something checking my spelling as I go, lol!_

_I've rambled on too long, *Facepalm* On with the show!_

**Chapter 3**

-**Ed**-

Sulking through the rain, I keep walking. Nina didn't deserve this. She was an innocent little girl. Screw Tucker! If only there was a way to fix her. The last thing she needs is to end up as some lab experiment.

I hear Al walking next to me. "What now, brother?"

"Well, we go back to headquarters. Bastard wants a full report of our findings."

We make it inside, where we get looks from the front desk. Looking myself over, I clap my hands and disperse the water from my clothes.

_Now they can't say anything to me about a damn slip hazard again._

We enter Mustang's office and take a seat on the couch.

Havoc: "Long day, chief?"

I grumble in response, earning questionable looks from the team.

Al; "We just came back from Tucker's house."

I heard gasps and 'Oh's from them, and they didn't push any further. News travels fast in Central, apparently. Havoc walks over to me with a clipboard, "Here you go, chief. One blank report for the Colonel." I grab it from him and start filling it out. It's easy to do, just taxing. Usually filling out reports are plain old boring. This one brings flashbacks from what I saw earlier. I don't like it.

As I finish it up, I hear the door open. I can feel his smugness without even looking.

Mustang; "Glad to see you actually doing your job, Fullmetal."

Me; "Shut up bastard. I'm only doing it for her."

He looks at me inquisitively, then continues toward his desk. Hawkeye walks by and I stand.

Me; "Here, I put as much detail as I could." I hand her the clipboard.

Hawkeye; "Thank you, Ed. You did great." She's a deadly sniper, but she cares. She shows compassion when needed, but usually keeps everyone in line with her pistol. Mustang talks with me about any leads I might have found. He isn't messing with me today like he normally does. Good. I might actually kick him today if he pokes enough.

Me; "We're kind of at a standstill. We read every book the bastard had on alchemy, but we came out empty." I refuse to acknowledge his name anymore. He doesn't deserve it.

Mustang; "Well that's unfortunate. As the Sewing Life Alchemist, he had the largest collection of bio-alchemy that I know of."

As I sat and ran through any ideas that come up in my head, thunder cracks out of nowhere. Loudly.

Hawkeye looks out the window; "I thought it was supposed to be a light rain today, not a full blown out storm."

As we look out the window, lightning strikes in the courtyard. Then again, and again. This isn't good.

Al; "I thought lighting doesn't strike the same place twice, let alone multiple."

Me; "It doesn't!" I jump up and out the door. I hear Al, Mustang and the others follow. Racing through the halls and down the stairs, we make it to the courtyard. It's dark out, but I can make out a shadow on the ground. Running towards it, I squint to try and see it better. Getting closer, I make out what the shadow actually is.

Me; "Mustang, there's a body!"

Mustang; "I see it! What in the world- "

Al; "Brother, she's bleeding! Badly!"

We kneel, assessing the damage. She's on her right side, a backpack on her back. She's unconscious, thank goodness. Otherwise she'd be screaming from the pain. Her left leg is gone, but oddly enough, she has no burn marks. I grab the stump of her leg and apply pressure.

Hawkeye; "Havoc, grab me something to use as a tourniquet. We need to get her to the hospital, STAT!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Tying a belt around her upper thigh to help slow the bleeding, we climb into a car that Fuery pulled up. Mustang climbs in the passenger seat with Hawkeye. Al and I climb in the back with the girl in our laps. Al decides to hold pressure at the end of her stump. He seems especially worried. Can't blame him considering how much blood there was on the ground. We took off her backpack and gave it to Hawkeye to guard and search.

We made it to the emergency entrance. Hawkeye jumps out and yells for doctors. They rush out to assess as Al and I get out of the backseat. Al took on her full weight and we rushed inside. They instruct us down the hall to an open door on the right, and we enter. He lays her down, then gets pushed out of the way by the doctors. As they and the nurses started working on her, we go back into the hallway and sit in the waiting room.

Mustang; "Odd."

I look at him; "You think so, too?"

"Yeah. Lightning burns whatever it strikes, yet she doesn't have a single scorch mark. How did she get onto government property? What was she doing?"

"I thought the same thing when I looked her over. That, and where's her leg?"

Hawkeye; "Whoever she is, this doesn't make any sense." She adds as she looks in the backpack.

Me; "What'd you find?" I'm curious to what's in there. The style of the bag is different.

"Take a look." She pulls out a big and small book. A tin. She opens it, and there is pencils and pens. Ok, so an artist. The next items stump us. There was a headband with large earmuffs. Cables, cables with round ends, a rectangular box, a rectangular object, small plugins with no cables… this is weird. She opens the front pocket, and there were toiletries and accessories.

Looking at the black objects and cables I comment, "I've never seen this stuff before."

Mustang; "At this point your guess is as good as mine." He grabs the books. Since he sat next to me, I can also see its contents. He opens the large black book, and it's a sketch book. The art inside, it's amazing.

Al; "Wow, these are so good!" He stood opposite of us and is looking down. Hawkeye peers over as well to look. There are only a couple drawings, but the detail is astounding. Mustang grabs the leather book and opens it. There are recipes and random doodles. Then, a couple pages in, there was a journal entry. Just one.

Mustang; "_Today is the start of my new journey. Wherever He takes me, will be better than the hell that was carved into place for me. The pain in my heart will no longer control me. I refuse to be a slave to my grief and pain any longer. Everything will be ok. Hopefully Kaitie reads her letter before contacting anyone. She was the only thing keeping me alive and deserves to be happy. I want to be happy too, but it won't happen there. I wonder, what will this new place be like?"_

We grew silent. Looking at each other with confused faces, we look at the journal again.

Me; "Ok, now I'm even more confused. That didn't tell us anything!"

Hawkeye; "Well, at this point the only way we'll get any answers is to wait for her to wake up. Hopefully she remembers what happened."

We nod in agreement and wait for the doctors to return. After a couple hours, one of the nurses comes up to meet us. "Are all of you here for the Jane Doe?"

Mustang; "Yes ma'am. How is she?"

"Stable," She motioned for us to follow her. "We managed to stop the bleeding and gave her a full checkup. The only place she was hurt is her leg. Other than the loss of blood there is nothing else wrong with her." We stop at her door, "She's still unconscious. Unless something else is wrong with her she should wake up soon."

We salute, thank her, and head into the girl's room. We sit around the room; Al chose to stand. Watching for any signs of consciousness, we wait.


End file.
